Naruto The secret under the gloves
by GotTheMovesLikeYaegar
Summary: Naruto has a secret he isn't very willing to share, Armed with chakra enhancing gloves and friends to back him up, he feels good about his life. But when teamwork becomes a problem for Naruto, He may need to tell his friends what his hands do. But now the Akatsuki are not the only problem for our hero! !strongNaruto Rated T for now, may change it to M for blood, gore, and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Secret under the gloves**

Hey! MovesLikeYaegar here! Aka MLY for… unknown reasons, but I am here with a redo of the first version. It, I hope, will have better grammar longer chapters and more believable secrets.

There WILL BE NO PAIRINGS. I was a naruhina fan before naruhina became a good idea! But no pairings, I personally feel like it drives away people and only entertains but a section of people, while driving away others. It's good for romance fics buut that's about it.

I don't own Naruto. The very thought is kinda silly. However if someone from the story-plot makers sees this than he may be inspired :p

(Naruto's POV)

I am Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the village and the greatest ninja ever! … Well, you can wish. I like to show my bizarre loud mouth side of myself to cover up my stronger side, ( **the stereotype is real** ) but I can't help but be tempted sometimes, SOME times to show off. There's no reason to gloat over who can kill better, I just wished that they wouldn't make me look so… stupid.

(Normal POV, [it wont happen much I promise])

Naruto was the dead-last, loser of the academy and was being taught the ways of the ninja, or shinobi. He lived in a ninja village, one of the greatest, if not THE greatest village, Konoha.

In the academy Naruto was primarily known as dead last, but smarter people could see passed it and considered him a wildcard. Known for being the only one who 1 shot KO'd a poor kid named Choji, a rather *ahem* beefy person, with his fist in Taijutsu class. Speaking of said fist he always wore gloves. Chakra gloves, though no one knew where he got the money, seeing as it was not only one of the rarest fabrics known to the human kind, it allowed advanced and increased chakra molding through them.

He didn't mind people asking to know what was under them or why he had them, but when they held something above him like ranks, titles, or even blackmailing him, (Seriously though, he never did piss himself, and it was the water he spilled!) He would glare at them in the way that did not pronounce Naruto at all.

He was friendly with only a small group within the academy that consisted of Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka (Depending if they were getting competitive with each other.)

They were his friends and if harm befell upon them he, though vowing to only do necessary killing, would kill without hesitation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was graduation day, the day Naruto could only hope for the best. Names were called like it was a jail sentence, mono-like and bored. For once in his life he was glad he had Uzumaki as a last name, because it stalled the calling until he was the last there, no one to laugh at him or mock him. He shook his head, HE WOULD DO

THI—

"Naruto Uzumaki"

 _Gulp_

The written and Taijutsu portion was taken with other classmates, it was the Ninjutsu portion that he was brought up for. His replacement jutsu was flawless, transformation jutsu needed a little work but it was the clone jutsu that took the cake. (Or pie?)

Naruto breathed in, giving himself a moment to clear his head. He did the hand signs with practiced ease.

"Clone jutsu!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto let out air that he didn't even know he was holding. He was very glad that he passed, if not slightly. His clones were pale, barely functioning but he did it. He had the headband he had always desire, no asking from Iruka anymore, he guessed.

Iruka watched him leave with a proud smile. It was the first in years in ages since an entire class had graduated.

 _Hmmm_ Thought Iruka, _I still need to get that 200 ryo from Mizuki…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sighed; he had a week off until they announced the teams, and until then he got very… bored. He had decided to ponder on what his hands could do. He had gotten a random seal there that couldn't be scraped off, even if the skin was torn off. It had been about a year now, and he didn't know what it was—or why it was there. They seemed to have no purpose besides giving people easily induced concussions. Naruto took off his gloves, then tried channeling chakra into it but too no avail. His fist usually hardens into crystal if he needs it to be. He got frustrated and tried again, this time pushing a load more chakra, into his fist.

He got nothing, at first, but soon after he noticed the seal on his hand activated. He panicked, Naruto He'd never expected a reaction; usually pumping chakra into things ruins them. But soon curiosity took over he tried making hand signs.

Nothing.

He tried pushing more chakra into it.

 _Nothing._

He waved his arms around like an idiot.

Nothing. He didn't think that would work but still

(He swore he became more and more like his mask)

Then he tried pushing chakra out of his fingers.

The results did not wait, Immediately Crystals formed around his fingers and beyond. Surprised Naruto stopped the chakra flow.

The crystals had stopped growing and hardened into place.

When he tried breaking the crystals off it snapped off under a lot of force. They were clear too an extent but definitely pretty.

Naruto grinned "so THAT'S what the seal does."

Hey! Sorry if you considered the chapter short, I had originally planned for it too be longer but you may have been able to tell it's still pretty short. I will have a Rant Box that I will talk about things in the FF community that I don't like. I'm not going to lie I like a good argument

Please rate and review, I need motivation because… because. Criticism is allowed and probably necessary.

{RAAAAAAAAAAAANT BOOOXXX}

BEFORE I START, it will not affect the story at all! This nor any other rant box should. No bashing off course.

Ok, so now I'm going to talk about one of the things that upset me the most. It's everywhere and it destroys fanfics, but it's the Harem.

I know many girls who are offended about sharing a man. And if you know Tenten or Kurenai they get easily offended by the stereotypical view of women (basically known as meat, dolls, weak etc.)

Now I'm not saying every girl cares or what not, and I don't care if there is a reviewer who says it, but honestly the chances of Naruto getting multiple girls like Tenten is kiiinnda silly. Also most of fanfics like harems are written by horny men! Sooo

MLY out!


	2. SUTG cp 2

CH. 2

Welcome back to another chapter, this chapter was written before any reviews were written and whatnot, but I decided that I would continue anyway. But I have nothing other than that! Enjoy chapter two, Team assignments and bell test!

The week had ended with only slim success; Naruto could only stretch the crystals about two inches before they wouldn't grow anymore. He considered it to be a good assassin technique and/or back scratcher, but nether the less, he tried. He also tried to see if it would penetrate the ground, it ended up with a broken finger. Didn't matter, they fixed itself after a day or two.

It did penetrate thing surfaces so skin would be easy. Naruto also tried to create small figures with the crystals when he was bored. It wasn't easy without the gloves advanced chakra control it gives to the user. ( **Only works with hand signs, so tree climbing is still hard** ) So with the access card he got from the Hokage-jiji for the library, he looked up some easy exercises for chakra control.

But that was two days before the team assignments and he only got to practice the leaf spinning exercise. Even then his chakra control fine-tuned itself so he could make 29 regular clones instead of the normal 60. ( **Yes the gloves help his chakra control down to the point of 3 clones** )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto rushed for the academy, he was already late for class. His alarm clock stopped working but natural instinct woke him up anyways, but couldn't it have done it 15 minutes sooner?!

He ran down the halls rushing for his class

 ** _SLAM_**

Eyes were drawn too him the moments he ran through the door panting

Iruka didn't seem to happy but continued anyway

"-Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto moved over to his seat by Sakura and plopped down.

"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchih—"

The sudden outrage was startling, but Iruka should have guessed. He grimaced; _I hope at least some of them take being a shinobi seriously._ _If not, well, I'm glad that I'm not their teammate._

After the outrage calmed down to bitter mourning, minus Sakura, Iruka continued

"Team 9 is still in rotation, so team 10 consists of Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi."

Iruka sighed,

"And now the sensei's of each team, ( **Skip to team 7** ) Team 7, you're sensei is… Kakashi Hatake" Iruka shot them a pitying glance

"Team 8, Kurenai Yuhi, and team 10, Asuma Sarutobi"

Iruka stopped and reflected over the four years.

"It has been a pleasure teaching all" He spared a glance at Naruto " **ALL** of you even with some misbehaving ones, I will miss you, but I hope you're shinobi life is calm and safe. You're senseis are bound to be here in… Ten minutes" said Iruka while he was checking his watch. "I hope you all good luck." He left parting them with a final congratulation.

10 minutes passed.

By then every good sensei had picked up their students and went out to a field

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour passed, and their sensei had still not arrived. Naruto sighed; he had to get the weird ones didn't he. He decided to rethink his opinions of his teammates; Sasuke was stuck up and arrogant. But unlike his mask, he was no joke. If he could get pass his mask, he could be good friends with the guy. Sakura… Well, she already has a bad image of me, thought Naruto. He at first thought she was cute, so he made his mask constantly ask her out. Realistically he kinda thought she was too much of a fangirl for him.

While this was happening Kakashi finally decided to make his entrance. The door opened quietly he caught their attention

"My first impression of you… Isn't bad, actually" he said with a shrug "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes"

Naruto sighed, his teacher defiantly looked strong.

"I can't believe he would just do that," said Sakura with a mildly pissed sounding voice. "C'mon Sasuke-kun" she said while walking out the door.

"Hnnh"

Naruto also followed them out as well. He would like to show off and climb the walls with his chakra, but he had read about wall walking with chakra and water walking, unfortunately it required a lot of chakra control. It did help with Chakra control, but that was for later.

They were already seated when he got there, but it was evident he wasn't too late.

"Ok, let's start out with introductions, who want to go first" Said Kakashi with some odd eye smile.

"Well you are our sensei, why don't you go first?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi agreed "Good idea, ok, let's see, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I like, uh like uh… I like some things but I don't want to share em soo, uhh dislikes I don't like a lot of things but I don't feel like telling you and as for hobby's I like flowering and helping old lady's soo… And as for my dream, well I guess I don't have one yet"

"That was… enlightening," Sarcastically remarked Sakura,

"Ok then, if you could do better, go for it pinky." Huffed Kakashi, wasn't he the sensei and they the students?

"My name is Sakura Haruno… I like, well who I like" glances at Sasuke (Sasugay *cough cough*) "I don't like Ino-pig nor Naru-baka. My hobby's are" glances at Sasuke

"And ah, my dream is" glances at Sasuke

"That was enlightening," quoted Kakashi

"Sh-Shut up,"

"Anyway, you next" he said while pointing at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like Ichiraku ramen and ramen in general, I also like my friends. I don't like the 3 minutes I always have to wait, and I don't like when people ask why I own the glove. On my freetime I like to prank and occasionally train. As for my dream is to become the greatest (Ramen chief in the world) hokage ever!" Naruto surprisingly was quieter about his proclamation this time around.

"Ok, then, now the brooder"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't like most things but I hate a lot of things as well. My hobbies involve training, and my dream, no; end goal is to kill a certain man…" he finished with a frown.

 _'So a brooder, a ramen eccentric, and a girl-friend-wanna-be'_ Kakashi thought to himself

"Now that's outta the way, I can start on the test." Kakashi smiled (Eye).

"Sensei we already did our tests at the academy."

"Yes but that wasn't the true test, this test secures the headband you own." Kakashi smirked.

"Wh-Why would we need to do that?" Naruto

"Do you really think some academic scores help but too much in the field?" Kakashi glanced at Sakura, "It's extremely useful, but when does knowing that the first Hokage was part of the CRA act even though it didn't work?"

Sakura spluttered "What?!"

"Just making an example" Kakashi said.

" _CRA?_ " thought Naruto

"But if you want to know the chances of success, well… Let's say that only 3 teams are permitted to success, while there were 9 teams were deployed." Kakashi paused, "And don't eat anything tomorrow, you may just puke" He finished with a smile.

"Tomorrow at 8, at training ground 32, see you tomorrow!" He puffed out of the area.

"Jeez," huffed Naruto

Sakura stood there for a second, still processing, then shook her head. "Hey Sasuke-kun let's go get dinner." But when she turned around he was already gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(The following morning.)

It wasn't much a surprise when their sensei was two hours late. Naruto considered him to be a tardy man, but 2 hours was a bit much. When he finally arrived he said

"So now that I'm here, let's get started!"

Ok, so I'm finally done with this chapter, and I'm unhappy that I was late. But I wasn't able to get to the computer. I'm not going to say much other than I will hopefully update soon! Now to the rantbox

{RAAAAAAAAAAAANT BOOOXXX}

Now remember Rant box does not affect the story at all. Now that its outta the way lets get started.

Ok so if you read a lot of FanFics then you have seen this type of story. Not a bad story type (they can be really good), and we all know them.

The butterfly effect fic

If you don't know what that is, it's the fics where usually it's the pond stone metaphor, ripples and whatever. I have no problem and I like some fics like that but when they do the thing where it would never happen.

Now I'm going to give a good metaphor.

Inari fell down the stairs and hit his head, knocking him out. He never yelled at Naruto and Naruto didn't go and stayed and helped him. Because of that he never met Haku, so he didn't hesitate to kill him, and so Haku couldn't save Zabuza and Zabuza didn't kill Gatou, and they get stuck on the bridge and Gatou lives.

Ok. Get my point? But if Naruto trips and spends FIVE more minutes from his bed, meets Anko, and she's all happy flowers and trains him, it makes it ridiculous. I don't hate Anko btw and she's not too bad.

That's about it and I hope you enjoyed!

-MLY


	3. SUTG cp 3

**Hey! This is MLY here and I'm 70 percent sure that you guys probably thought I wasn't going to update this. But! Regardless! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I have something I want to talk about in the bottom! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I think they are stupid in general.**

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Kakashi knew from the moment he saw him, Naruto was different than from the reports. He looked… serious. It was unsettling, considering he never thought the look worked on Kushina. What he had been expecting was that he would try to face him immediately, try to end it right there. However instead of that, he jumped back with Sakura and Sasuke. He mentally slapped himself. He underestimated them without realizing it.

However difficult the enemy is, and even in spars, you never underestimate your opponent. That would get you killed, regardless if it was a spar. But that wasn't the point of this exercise. He went for his kunai holster and pulled his favorite book, pretending not to care.

It seemed that surprises would never cease, because he was wrong again. In stead of a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit that he expected, a blue and black ninja popped out of the bush. Sasuke was the first to attack, throwing shuriken to advert his attention.

No over the top jutsu for now, Kakashi decided. He would save that for later, give them a good idea that they were hopeless without grouping up. After casually dodging the shuriken, he purposely bent over to hit Sasuke's shuriken with his forearm guard, completely disarming him. Obviously surprised, Sasuke jumped back, going through some hand signs that Kakashi was very familiar with. It made sense; all Uchiha learned this jutsu at one point to 'officially' become a genin to the Uchiha.

But as he casually jumped by it, he was disappointed to note that Sasuke did not have a backup plan. Chuck a fireball at him and not plan something? Are you kidding? The Uchiha signature move was great just for a diversion, and maybe damage in the process. Kakashi decided this little spout needed to come to an end. He charged only to have a kunai chucked at him from a different direction.

Apparently, Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke out of the fight yet.

Catching the kunai, he dodged the other two. Smart move, isn't Naruto supposed to be the stupid one? Kakashi thought, he had thrown three so he couldn't catch all of them. He wondered if the ploy was for Sasuke to escape, because he didn't exactly know where to stop. He threw another fireball at him. That was something he needed to fix. It would just burn through his chakra.

A streak of orange flew at him and he knew that Konoha's pariah had joined the battle. He took a moment to analyze Naruto. He had very contrasting colors; the black fingerless gloves looked unfitting against the orange and blue. The orange, white, and blue looked fine, forgetting that they're not ninja colors. However the black just didn't look right. He dodged his students' fist, moving fast enough to get behind him.

"Maa maa, don't let your enemy get behind you, Naruto," Kakashi smirked, replacing himself with a log to get behind Sasuke,

"That goes for you too, Emo," he whispered into Sasuke's ear as the Uchiha kicked the log where he was just standing.

Honestly he was surprised how the two meshed together despite that they pretty much hated each other. It was like they were fighting each other, but were focusing more on their teacher. As much fun it was, he needed to give his non-partaking student a visit. He ducked under Sasuke's leg, grabbing it mid air, and chucking him at Naruto. This put them both out, funny enough. He assumed that it would keep them out for ten minutes or so. Thirty minutes remain to mess with his other student.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura changed position, scared senseless by her sensei looking at her through the shrub.

When she thought she was finally out of sight, she let out a sigh,

"Taking out Sasuke-kun… and Naruto out so easily…" Even as much as she didn't like him, she knew he was actually a decent fighter, according to what she watched earlier.

She then noticed someone breathing on her neck, and let out a slight shiver, knowing exactly who it was. Sakura attempted swiping her kunai at her sensei, but he caught it within an inch of his face,

"Maa, don't you think it's a little dangerous, swinging this around?" What kind of question was that? He let her hand go and she jumped away.

He eye smiled, "have you learned what genjutsu is?" She nodded, even though technically the scarecrow was her opponent. "Have you been in one?" He continued.

"No, and I don't intend to be in one either," She replied with a slight glare. 10 minutes remaining. The boys were probably grouped together now, seeing as Sakura was the weak link, Kakashi decided. "Well then, why don't you turn around and check for yourself?"

Realizing he would probably try to hypnotize her, she quickly dispelled it. Disregarding what her instincts told her, Sakura turned around. She gagged instantly, it was Sasuke, if you could call him that. He was a pincushion, decorated with kunai, and bleeding everywhere. Sakura screeched pathetically, and before she passed out, she heard

"So soon?"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

When Sakura woke up, she felt a constriction at her waste. She looked up with shock in her eyes. Kakashi looked down at her, obviously displeased.

"I'm very upset with you Sakura," he stated "at least the other two tried to fight me…" he shook his head, "what was that about never wanting to be in a genjutsu?"

She looked away, slightly disappointed in herself as well.

Naruto wasn't too pleased as well. He and Sasuke weren't tied to the post, and were given lunch in reward for their performance. He looked at the lunch, he was hungry, sure, but he didn't feel like eating. Being defeated like that, so easily… Generally Sasuke defeated him in the academy, but only by a small margin.

"You guys eat up. I'm willing to give you thirty more minutes to attempt to collect the bells. If you can't get them, I guess I can't pass you three…" Kakashi purposely let that slip.

"Don't feed Sakura your food, with penalty of losing all chances of retrying. You have five minutes, enjoy!" he left with one of his creepy eye smiles. Seriously, how did u get your eyes to bend like that?! Naruto pondered, catching the little hint. What did he mean by that? He said earlier that if they got the bells, one of them had to go…

Unless… why would he contradict himself unless he was- oh, that was it. He really hoped Sasuke would agree with him. Seeing as Sakura would do everything he said like it was law, it would be easy just to convince the emo.

"Sasuke, I know we already agreed to finish together, but I think we should give Sakura some food," He whipped his head around in surprise, "Why would we do that? We would be sacrificin-"

"You would think that, but he said "'if you can't get the bells, I guess I can't pass you three'" he quoted.

He seemed to contemplate this, "It's too risky, Naruto, if it was a slip up then we're out." The normally silent boy put his thoughts in.

"Have you ever seen a two genin and a jonin team before? No? That's because it's three genin, one jonin." He grinned, "I think this is more than a pickup mission."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

After giving Sakura a portion of their food, which she almost denied, Kakashi made his appearance and passed them. Naruto hadn't actually guessed that was how to pass it, considering he did give them thirty more minutes. After they went to the Hokage's tower to officially become team seven, Kakashi pulled Naruto to the side

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, carefully masking his suspicion

"Naruto, I've seen you around Konoha, but nothing indicated that you were so… skillful…" Naruto was surprised considering that he thought he was going ask about his gloves. "I thought you were the 'Do first, think later' type, brash and all that. Not work with teammate's type." Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, I kinda figured that when we graduated the academy that we should want to actually do our job and work together…" Half lie, he figured that a while ago. Considering that the academy had no moral philosophy, he assumed that everyone had already that class the year his missed.

Kakashi knew he wasn't telling him much. He was a good liar, but his eyebrow twitched and he looked away at the segment he supposed was a lie. He broke out of his thoughts, he sighed, "Ok, just… tell me if you need anything, ok?" Naruto was becoming more distant emotionally and Kakashi knew what that was like.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **I didn't like some parts of this chapter. I think I'm giving the glove more attention that it deserves. Not to say that it isn't going to be significant, but if I wore a glove that was contrasting color to what I'm wearing, people probably wouldn't mention it. By the way, has anyone noticed that when you visit other fanfiction series, that some styles are different? I like a lot of different series, for example, Soul eater, people prefer medium length chapters, and don't warn you about smut in the title! That's a taboo in Naruto fanfiction! (It was an unpleasant surprise.) For SAO, chapters are short, but many, usually ranging about 100k words and most were focused AFTER the events of the series. Legend of Zelda fics, has VERY long chapters, and mostly does first person views. Anyway please correct me on grammar mistakes and plot holes. Please review and follow!**

 **{RAAAAAAANNNNT BOOOOOXXX}**

 **I HATE fics that have the 'I'm perfect, and everyone must be included.' CHARACTER FLAWS PLS. it makes it more realistic. And it's very annoying with a ton of main characters, because usually the author doesn't mention them, and it's VERY awkward. This shouldn't affect the main story and thanks for being here and awkward yay.**

 **-MLY.**


End file.
